mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spitfire/Gallery/Seasons 1-3
Season one Sonic Rainboom Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png|Spitfire and the Wonderbolts, putting on a show. The Wonderbolts S01E16.png|Spitfire and Wonderbolts doing tricks. The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png|Wonderbolts do fireworks? The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png|With her partners. The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png|Wonderbolts to the rescue. Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png|Not the fastest. Rarity kicks Spitfire S01E16.png|Rarity knocks out Spitfire by accident. Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png|Rarity and the Wonderbolts falling. Rainbow flies down to save Rarity S1E16.png|Plummeting to the ground. Rainbow saving Rarity and the Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Almost died. Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png|Spitfire on Rainbow's back. Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png|Spitfire is still knocked out, while being lifted by Rainbow Dash. Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png|Safe! The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|Here we are. Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Spitfire thanking Rainbow Dash. The Best Night Ever Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|Spitfire's eyes look like two pink ovals here. Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|"Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin?" Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png|Spitfire and Soarin. Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png|Gotcha! Spitfire ID S1E26.png|Spitfire. Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png|Rainbow and Spitfire. The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png|She looks adorable here Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Spitfire asks Rainbow to hang out. The Wonderbolts S01E26.png|Listening. Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png|Ignoring Dash. Soarin' and Spitfire at the gala S1E26.png|Green....eyes!? Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png|Spitfire enjoying a nice conversation with one of the ponies. The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png|Talking to Soarin Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png|Spitfire is impressed by Dash's attempt to get their attention. The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|Taken away. Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Smile, Spitfire. Surprised crowd S1E26.png|Dashed by. Season two Sweet and Elite Wonderbolts getting ready to race S2E9.png|Prepare! The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png|On your mark, get set, go! Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow showing Spitfire S2E22.png|Seen on Rainbow Dash's slideshow Spitfire arrived S2E22.png|She's here! Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png|Getting prepared Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png|Not cheering. Crazy anemometer S2E22.png|"My watch working?" Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Twilight ready with the machine S2E22.png Spike and Twilight looking at the gauge nervously S2E22.png Spitfire cannot believe it S2E22.png|Spitfire is amazed. Spitfire nice job S2E22.png|"Nice job, Rainbow Dash." Says the mare who hasn't helped one bit. Spitfire talking to Dash S2E22.png|Lol!! You Showed A lot of Guts S02E22.png|The symbol on her suit is coming out a bit. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png|Rainbow side-by-side with her idol. Spitfire and the cheering mob S2E22.png|Leading everypony. The day is successful S2E22.png|Spitfire leaves with the rest. Season three Wonderbolts Academy Spitfire walking S3E07.png|Strutting like she owns the aerospace. Maybe she does! Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png|Spitfire being awesome. Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png|Talking to the future Wonderbolts. Spitfire 'Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer' S3E07.png|Wow, she's really...not like we remember her Spitfire 'Let me be the first to tell you' S3E07.png|Yeah, I've got style. Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png|Think you've got the guts?! Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png|'None of you are Wonderbolt material'! Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png|"Think you're something special!?" Cloudchaser's legs shaking S3E07.png Cloudchaser 'No, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png|I don't think he's hot stuff! Spitfire looks at Bulk Biceps S3E07.png|Suspicious, isn't he? Bulk Biceps subject to intimidation S3E7.png|"Do you..." Spitfire 'Ya think you're hot stuff' S3E07.png|"Think you're..." Bulk Biceps moves down S3E07.png|"Hot stuff!!!??" Spitfire talking at Rainbow's face S3E07.png|Rainbow: Stay strong Spitfire 'You'll probably quit after the first day!' S3E07.png|Rainbow: I'm strong! Rainbow Dash 'I'd never quit' S3E07.png|Does RD have guts? Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|I like that. Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|Hmmmmm Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png|Talking. Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3E07.png|Seeing LD's cocky face. Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Try me, ma'am" Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png|"What was that?" Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Let me show you, what I've got, ma'am." Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png|"In that case..." Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png|You better.... Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png|I repeat: You better... Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png|"Give me..." Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png|Once again I repeat: You better give me.... Spitfire 'NOW!' S3E07.png|"500 laps!!!" Spitfire blows her whistle S3E07.png|Spitfire. Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png|"You will go!" The pegasi flies S3E07.png|"Good." The pegasi flying S3E07.png|Watching the flyers. Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png|Woah! Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png|The trail is obscuring her face. Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine!' S3E07.png|Fast!!! Spitfire 'Five hundred!' S3E07.png|"That's an academy record!" Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png|About to walk off. Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png|There she goes. Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png|This is..... Spitfire 'A Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly' S3E7.png|The... Unknown pony pulling off cover S3E7.png|Dizzitron. The Dizzitron S3E7.png|Makes you feel dizzy Spitfire shows the ponies the Dizzitron S3E07.png Spitfire 'Once you have recovered' S3E7.png|Dat look. Spitfire 'You must come in for a smooth landing' S3E7.png|Strutti'n the stuff. Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png|About to give a speech. Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png|Ready to inspect. Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png|inspecting. Meadow Flower 'Me?' S3E7.png|Don't chicken out. Pink pegasus looking past Spitfire S3E7.png|Dat...... Meadow Flower gulping S3E07.png|Mane. Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png|'My yelling will make you derp!!!' Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png|Looking at the Dizzitron. Spitfire 'Go!' S3E07.png|Mean look. Spitfire 'Release!' S3E07.png|"Release!" Spitfire 'Fifteen seconds' S3E07.png|"15 seconds......" Spitfire 'Who's next' S3E07.png|"Not bad." Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png|RD is up. Reflection of the Dizzitron on Spitfire's eyes S3E07.png|Looking at Dashie spinning. Spitfire 'Release!' 2 S3E07.png|"Release!" Rainbow flying past Spitfire S3E07.png|A dash by. Spitfire 'Six seconds' S3E07.png|Checking. Spitfire 'That's an academy record' S3E07.png|"6 seconds." Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png|"Are you sure?" Spitfire 'You asked for it' S3E07.png|It is at death speed. Stallion pushes the lever at the background S3E07.png|Watching the helper. Spitfire 'Release!' 3 S3E07.png|Releasing pony. Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png|LD is fast. Spitfire 'Six point five seconds' S3E07.png|Amazed. Rainbow 'Yeah they should' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash adorable side S3E7.png Rainbow hearing Spitfire S3E07.png|Yelling at everypony. Spitfire 'For the rest of the camp' S3E07.png|Drill pony. Wonderbolt sheet on desk S3E7.png|About to mark a trading card? Wonderbolt sheet with horseshoe mark S3E7.png|So ponies do wear horseshoes! Spitfire working at her desk S3E7.png|Knock! Rainbow enters the office S3E7.png|"Sooooo?" Spitfire 'What is it Rainbow Dash?' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And?' S3E7.png Spitfire taking off shades S3E7.png Spitfire folding shades S3E7.png Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png|She looks serious here Spitfire explaining the pairing to Rainbow S3E7.png|Very serious Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Spitfire focusing on Rainbow S3E7.png|Spitfire focusing on Rainbow. Spitfire 'And I think' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself' S3E7.png Spitfire 'A little harder than you do' S3E7.png Spitfire banging desk S3E7.png Rainbow taking in the news S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am...' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Good' S3E7.png|"Good." Spitfire putting shades back on S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png|"Today, you will all be participating in a flag hunt." Spitfire 'Whoever finds the most flags' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Of the opposing team's colors, wins' S3E7.png Spitfire yelling at a stallion S3E7.png Spitfire 'You are sadly mistaken' S3E7.png Spitfire 'This is for training purposes' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Lead ponies and wing ponies must fly together' S3E07.png Spitfire 'they will be immediately disqualified' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Do you understand' S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Then let's go!' S3E07.png|"Then let's go!" Spitfire blows her whistle 2 S3E07.png|"*Tweeeeeeeeeet!*" Lightning Dust with the flag S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning coming to Spitfire S3E7.png Found the first flag S3E07.png Rainbow looks at Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire looking S3E07.png View of the obstacle course S3E7.png Spitfire getting blasted by a flugelhorn S3E7.png Spitfire stopping the flugelhorn S3E7.png Spitfire getting mad at the cadets S3E7.png Spitfire cutie mark S3E07.png|Cutie mark is finally revealed. Spitfire pointing at the course S3E7.png Landing finish S3E07.png Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png|Checking her timer. Spitfire 'Not bad!' S3E07.png Spitfire record time too S3E7.png|"And in record time, too!" Spitfire points at Rainbow and Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash beaming grin S3E7.png|Smile on Rainbow Dash. Spitfire checking on the other teams S3E7.png Spitfire 'I'd better go help sort them out' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png You're dismissed to the Mess Hall S3E07.png|Carry on you two! Rainbow 'Yeah, I-I guess you're right' S3E07.png Entering Spitfire's office S3E07.png Office interior S3E07.png We're already finished S3E07.png You're done with busting already S3E07.png Spitfire explain S3E7.png|"Explain your methods!" That's rather unconventional S3E07.png|I guess, that was a useful tactic. Spitfire 'But an efficient decision nonetheless' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash strongly disagrees with Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow Dash no disrespect S3E7.png Contemplation S3E07.png Rainbow Dash being reckless S3E7.png Spitfire listens closely S3E07.png|What are you saying, kid? Spitfire your point S3E07.png Spitfire surprised S3E07.png|Say what?! Walk out S3E07.png Hold it right there S3E07.png Spitfire 'I didn't excuse you to leave' S3E07.png Spitfire talks to Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Spitfire taking sunglasses off S3E07.png Spitfire talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire speech 4 S3E07.png|Spitfire, talking to Rainbow Dash.. Rainbow Dash being pointed at S3E7.png Spitfire speech 5 S3E07.png|Smiling Spitfire and Rainbow Dash. Security guards reveal Lightning Dust S3E07.png|Let her in, guys. Security guards allow Lightning Dust to pass through S3E07.png|Here she comes.. Spitfire nose-to-nose with Lightning Dust S3E7.png|You're no longer being a lead pony. Spitfire Final Scene 2 S3E7.png|Give me that badge! Lightning Dust shocked reaction S3E7.png|Yeah, how do you like that! Spitfire Final Scene 3 S3E7.png|You're dismissed! Promoted S3E07.png|"You're a leader!" Rainbow Dash sudden absorption S3E7.png Rainbow Dash receives the lead pony badge S3E7.png Rainbow Dash ecstatic reaction S3E07.png|Ecstatic Dashie is ecstatic. Issue resolved S3E07.png|I love it when recruits react like that. Spitfire "Give me Twenty" S3E07.png|Now come on, and prove yourself Wonderbolt material. New orders acknowledged S3E07.png|"Go out there, and give me 20!" You didn't get to open this S3E07.png|Kid's gonna go far. |index}}